Windows Vista
Windows Vista (Vista = Blick, Sicht, Perspektive) ist ein Betriebssystem der Firma Microsoft. Entwicklungsgeschichte Zusammenfassung Windows Vista ist der Nachfolger des Betriebssystems Windows XP. Der interne Entwicklungsname lautete „Longhorn“ und die interne Versionsnummer NT 6.0. Nach einer Reihe von Verzögerungen ist Vista für Firmenkunden im November 2006 und für Privatkunden am 30. Januar 2007 erschienen. Die Entwicklungsarbeit an der Version für Firmenkunden wurde am 8. November 2006 abgeschlossen, während die Entwicklung der Version für Privatanwender noch einige Wochen weiter lief. Details Erstmals wurde Windows Longhorn von Microsoft im Sommer 2001 angekündigt, noch vor der Veröffentlichung von Windows XP. Damals war es als Zwischenschritt zwischen XP und der übernächsten Version Windows 7 (ehemals Vienna, damals Blackcomb) gedacht und sollte bereits Ende 2003 erscheinen. Außerdem hatte Microsoft kurzfristig auch Shorthorn in Planung, eine Zwischenversion zwischen Windows XP und Longhorn. Diese Zwischenversion wurde dann aber verworfen, damit Longhorn schneller fertig wird. Einige Eigenschaften von Shorthorn wurden jedoch in das Service Pack 2 für Windows XP integriert. Da viele Funktionen, die ursprünglich erst für Blackcomb geplant waren, schon in Vista implementiert wurden, verschob sich das Veröffentlichungsdatum mehrfach. Zudem fielen zunächst vorgesehene Funktionalitäten und Neuerungen weg. Die eigentlich für Vista geplante assoziative Dateiverwaltung WinFS wurde erst auf einen Zeitpunkt nach Veröffentlichung von Vista verschoben, um, so Microsoft, die Entwicklung von Vista in einer „vernünftigen Zeitspanne“ abzuschließen. Mittlerweile wurde WinFS als eigenständiges Projekt völlig eingestellt. Auch war ursprünglich geplant, unter dem Namen Next-Generation Secure Computing Base in Windows Vista eine Trusted-Computing-Umgebung einzuführen. Als Folge von Entwicklungsproblemen und massivem Protest wurde dieser Plan jedoch wieder verworfen. Seit dem 30. August 2005 veröffentlichte Microsoft monatliche „Community Technical Previews“ für MSDN-Abonnenten und ausgewählte Betatester. Der öffentliche Betatest mit dem Namen „Customer Preview Program“ wurde mit der Freigabe des Downloads der Beta 2 von Windows Vista am frühen Morgen des 8. Juni 2006 gestartet. In der Nacht vom 30. Juni auf den 1. Juli wurde die Downloadmöglichkeit ohne vorherige Ankündigung wieder eingestellt, da laut Microsoft die Anzahl an „Testern“ (= Registrierungen) groß genug war. Auch der erste Release Candidate (RC1) von Windows Vista war seit dem 6. September 2006 öffentlich verfügbar. Insbesondere waren Neuerung im Bereich der Sicherheit zu finden, außerdem wurden Fehler bereinigt. Am 7. Oktober folgte der „Release Candidate 2“ (RC2, Build 5744) als letzte öffentliche Version. Weitere Versionen wurden hauptsächlich intern getestet. Bekannt ist insbesondere noch der Build 5808, der am 22. Oktober an einige Tester verteilt wurde. Der Versionssprung könnte durch das Hinzufügen der letzten unveröffentlichten Funktionen (Systemtöne, Startlogo, animierter Desktop etc.) zu erklären sein. Am 8. November 2006 wurde die endgültige Version für Firmenkunden erstellt. Sie trägt, wie die Version für Privatkunden, die Build-Nummer 6000. Während der Testperiode veröffentlichte Versionierungen ; Beta 1 * Windows Vista Build 5112 (Beta 1) – 27. Juli 2005 ; Beta 2 * Windows Vista Build 5219 (September CTP) – 13. September 2005 * Windows Vista Build 5231 (October CTP) – 16. Oktober 2005 * Windows Vista Build 5270 (December CTP) – 16. Dezember 2005 * Windows Vista Build 5308 (February CTP) – 22. Februar 2006 * Windows Vista Build 5384 (Beta 2) – 23. Mai 2006 ; Release Candidate 1 * Windows Vista Build 5536 (pre RC1) – 24. August 2006 (nur für angemeldete Tester) * Windows Vista Build 5600 RC1 – 1. September 2006 * Windows Vista Build 5728 RC1/pre RTM – 23. September 2006 ; Release Candidate 2 * Windows Vista Build 5744 RC2 – 7. Oktober 2006 (Download wurde eingestellt) ; Release to Manufacturing * Windows Vista Build 5808 RTM – 20. Oktober 2006 (nur für ausgewählte Firmenkunden und MSDN-Abonnenten) * Windows Vista Build 5824 – 5920 RTM – Oktober 2006 (interne Microsoft RTM) * Windows Vista Build 6000 RTM – 8. November 2006 Versionen Es existieren sechs verschiedene Versionen von Windows Vista, die sich alle auf identischen DVDs befinden. Die Installationsroutine erkennt anhand des Produktschlüssels (engl.: „product key“), welche Version installiert werden soll. Im Folgenden eine Tabelle der verschiedenen Versionen und deren Unterschiede: Bis auf Windows Vista Starter (ehemals „Windows Starter 2007“) kann man alle Versionen in einer 32-Bit- und einer 64-Bit-Version erwerben. Die Versionen für den europäischen Markt unterscheidet Microsoft (wie schon bei Windows XP) noch als „N-Editionen“. Die EU-Wettbewerbskommission hatte Microsoft vorgeschrieben, auf eine Bündelung des Betriebssystems mit dem Windows Media Player zu verzichten, um Konkurrenten im Multimediabereich nicht zu benachteiligen. Preise Die Vollversion von Windows Vista Ultimate kostete zur Einführung 549 Euro, Home Premium war für 329 Euro zu haben. Das abgespeckte Home Basic kostete 269 Euro, während man für die Business-Ausgabe 349 Euro investieren musste. Wesentlich billiger waren jedoch die System Builder (SB)- und OEM-Versionen ohne Box und zwei kostenlose Supportanfragen. So war Windows Vista Home Basic SB für 79 Euro erhältlich, Home Premium SB kostete ca. 109 Euro. Ab rund 129 Euro war Business SB erhältlich, und für Windows Ultimate SB wurden ca. 179 Euro fällig. Die Preise für die 32- und 64-Bit Version waren dabei gleich. Zum Vergleich: Windows XP Professional kostete bei seiner Markteinführung am 25. Oktober 2001 in der OEM-Version 399,– DM (204,01 Euro), selbst ein Jahr später lag der Verkaufspreis noch immer bei 185 Euro. Neuerungen Microsoft baute für seine neueste Windows-Version folgende Neuerungen ein: * Aero (Akronym für „Authentic, Energetic, Reflective, Open“): Die neue vektorbasierte Benutzeroberfläche von Windows. Im sogenannten Aero-Glass-Modus bietet sie dem Benutzer frei skalierbare Anwendungsfenster mit Schattenwurf, halbtransparenten Rahmen sowie flüssige Animationen beim Minimieren, Maximieren, Schließen und Öffnen. Die Darstellung dieser Effekte erfolgt über die Komponente milcore, auf der auch die Windows Presentation Foundation basiert. Diese Oberfläche ist nicht in der Home-Starter-Edition enthalten. Um diese Funktionen optimal nutzen zu können, muss ein sogenannter „WDDM“ (Windows Display Driver Model)-Treiber für die entsprechende Hardware installiert werden, der allerdings nicht für alle Grafikkarten (wie zum Beispiel für die Intel-GMA-Serie) verfügbar ist. * .NET Framework 3.0: Eine neue, auf .NET basierende Programmierschnittstelle für Windows, welche die „Win32“-API ablösen soll und Anwendungsprogrammierern Zugriff auf die neuen Funktionen von Windows Vista ermöglicht. Damit sich .NET Framework 3.0 schneller durchsetzt und akzeptiert wird, hat Microsoft auch Versionen für die Vista-Vorgänger Windows XP und Windows Server 2003 herausgegeben. Den Kern von .NET Framework 3.0 bilden die Windows Presentation Foundation (WPF), die Windows Communication Foundation (WCF), die Windows Workflow Foundation (WF) und Windows CardSpace: ** Windows Presentation Foundation (entwickelt unter dem Codenamen Avalon): Eine neue Technik, Objekte mit Hilfe der eigens dafür entwickelten Beschreibungssprache XAML auf dem Bildschirm darzustellen. Hierbei werden, wie bei Quartz Extreme unter Mac OS X, beispielsweise Transparenzeffekte nicht mit der CPU errechnet, sondern leistungssteigernd über die 3D-Grafikkarte. Dieses entlastet die CPU und lässt das System auch optisch „flüssiger“ aussehen. ** Windows Communication Foundation (entwickelt unter dem Codenamen Indigo): Eine neue dienstorientierte Kommunikationsplattform für verteilte Anwendungen. Hier will Microsoft viele Netzwerk-Funktionen zusammenführen und den Programmierern solcher Anwendungen standardisiert zur Verfügung stellen. Bei dieser Weiterentwicklung von DCOM legt Microsoft besonderen Wert auf internetbasierte Anwendungen. ** Windows Workflow Foundation: Infrastruktur für die einfachere Entwicklung von Workflow-Anwendungen, sowohl in geschäftlicher als auch technischer Hinsicht, aber auch für dokument- und webbasierte Workflows. Bietet zudem grafische Designer für Visual Studio (Modeling mittels Fluss- und Zustandsdiagrammen). Funktionen hiervon sollen unter anderem in zukünftigen Versionen von Office (SharePoint) und BizTalk verwendet werden. ** Windows CardSpace (entwickelt unter dem Codenamen InfoCard): Identitätsmanagement-Infrastruktur für verteilte Anwendungen. Mit Windows CardSpace will Microsoft einen neuen Standard für das Identitätsmanagement unter anderem im Internet etablieren. In den eigenen Browser Internet Explorer (Version 7) schon integriert, will Microsoft für diesen Dienst auch Plug-ins für alternative Browser entwickeln, mindestens aber für Mozilla Firefox.GMX-News: Microsoft entwickelt Firefox-PlugIn * Suchergebnisse werden sofort anzeigt, im Gegensatz zur Suchfunktion von Windows XP, bei der mehrere Minuten bis zur Anzeige von Suchergebnissen vergehen können, insbesondere bei deaktiviertem Windows-Indexdienst. Die Windows-Vista-Suche wird das Hinzufügen von mehreren Filtern ermöglichen, um die Suche stetig zu verfeinern (zum Beispiel „Datei enthält das Wort 'Beispiel'“). In Windows Vista ist eine Suchschaltfläche ins Startmenü eingebaut, was zum schnelleren Start von Anwendungen führt und das Auffinden von Dokumenten und E-Mails erleichtert. Suchanfragen können, wie die Intelligenten Ordner unter Mac OS X, gespeichert werden und dann als virtuelle Ordner fungieren, indem beim Öffnen eines solchen Ordners die entsprechende Suchanfrage automatisch ausgeführt wird und dann deren Ergebnisse als normaler Ordner dargestellt werden. Die Vista-Suche basiert auf einer erweiterten und verbesserten Version des Indizierungs-Dienstes für die Windows-XP-Suche. * Benutzerkontenkontrolle: Verbesserte Rechte- und Benutzerkonten-Verwaltung, die das Arbeiten ohne Administrator-Rechte erleichtern soll, um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen. Der Anwender arbeitet mit einem eingeschränkten Benutzerkonto und bekommt lediglich für Administrationsaufgaben nach Eingabe des Passworts vorübergehend höhere Rechte. * Die Unterstützung von DirectSound 3D-Hardwarebeschleunigung wird entfernt, als Ersatz wird auf eine Software-Emulation zurückgegriffen, bei dem die Soundeffekte von der CPU gemischt bzw. erzeugt werden. Dadurch verlieren alle Computerprogramme wie z. B. Spiele, die DirectSound 3D verwenden, die Möglichkeit, direkt auf die Audio-Hardware zuzugreifen und erweiterte 3D-Effekte der Soundhardware wie zum Beispiel EAX zu benutzen (außer man emuliert diese Effekte per Software). DirectSound 3D und DirectSound 3D-Soundeffekte werden weiterhin unterstützt.OpenAL.org: OpenAL and Windows VistaCreative Labs Product Boards „Windows Vista“: Audio in Windows Vista Außerdem ist 3D-Beschleunigung noch durch OpenAL möglich. * Microsoft Minianwendungen sind kleine spezialisierte Hilfs-Applikationen, die entweder auf dem Desktop oder in einer Sidebar eingebunden werden können und beispielsweise Informationen über Nachrichten, das Wetter und Ähnliches anzeigen. Diese sind vergleichbar mit den Dashboard Widgets unter Mac OS X.http://www.microsoftgadgets.com * Ein neues E-Mail-Programm („Microsoft Windows Mail“), welches das bisher in Windows verwendete Outlook Express ersetzen soll. Windows Mail enthält einen integrierten Spam-Filter, welcher schon von Beginn an völlig selbstständig filtern kann, ohne dass man ihn noch darauf zu trainieren braucht. Dieser wird monatlich über Microsoft Update aktualisiert. * Die neue Version des Microsoft-Browsers, jetzt umbenannt in „Microsoft Windows Internet Explorer“ 7.0 * Jugendschutzeinstellungen: Eltern können zukünftig festlegen, wann, wie lange und mit welchen Programmen ihre Kinder den Computer benutzen dürfen. Auch die Einschränkung des Internetzugriffs ist möglich. Schließlich beinhaltet die neue Funktion auch die Möglichkeit, die Nutzung des Computers zu überwachen. * Neue Anwendungen: Spiele (Schach-Giganten, Mahjongg-Giganten und Lila Land), Windows Backup (ersetzt das alte NTBackup), Windows Kalender (mit WebDAV-Unterstützung), Notizzettel, „Windows Collaboration“ (Codename), Windows Defender (Schutz vor Malware). * XML Paper Specification (XPS, vormals „Metro“): Microsofts geräteunabhängiges Dokumentenformat der nächsten Generation, das auf XML basiert. Es ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich zu Adobe Systems' PDF. XPS soll Benutzern erlauben, Dateien ohne das Originalprogramm, mit dem sie erstellt wurden, zu betrachten, zu drucken und zu archivieren. XPS wird unter Windows Vista als Standardformat für die Druckausgabe dienen und soll in Zukunft auch von Druckern direkt unterstützt werden. * Ein neu entwickeltes Hilfesystem namens AP Help, das auf XML basiert und Inhalte völlig anders darstellen wird, als von den bekannten HTMLHelp-Dateien gewohnt. * DirectX 10: Vista wird außerdem mit einer neuen Version der Grafik-API DirectX in der Version 10 ausgeliefert. Diese Schnittstelle bietet vor allem einen besseren Zugriff und ermöglicht eine schnellere Ausführung der Grafikfunktionen und zeichnet sich durch eine geringe Erweiterung der Effektpalette aus. Diese Version ist nur für Windows Vista verfügbar. * Speichermanagement-Erweiterungen ReadyBoost, SuperFetch und ReadyDrive (Unterstützung von Hybrid-Festplatten) sollen den Start von Programmen und des Betriebssystems beschleunigen. Systemvoraussetzungen Die minimalen Systemvoraussetzungen für das Endprodukt wurden von Microsoft folgendermaßen eingestuft: * HDCP-kompatible Grafikkarte und Monitor, um HD-Videos und Aero-Glass-Effekte in voller Qualität betrachten zu können (ohne HDCP wird die Qualität automatisch heruntergesetzt) * Fast Ethernet (100 Mbit/s) wird empfohlen * Hybrid-Festplatten aufgrund der niedrigen Leistungsaufnahme für Laptops empfohlen Die Grafikkarten-Voraussetzungen hängen von den drei Grafikmodi ab. Dabei werden im Modus "Classic" keine weiteren Anforderungen gestellt, in den Aero-Modi müssen jedoch noch weitere Voraussetzungen erfüllt werden. Microsoft kündigte an, dass jeder aktuell verkaufte Mittelklasse-PC die Mindestanforderungen von Windows Vista erfülle. Mindestanforderung für Windows Vista bedeutet nicht Mindestanforderung für die Grafikmodi Aero, allerdings erfordert Aero nicht mehr Rechenleistung als die klassische Benutzeroberfläche. Kritik Digital Rights Management In Windows Vista ist das Digital Rights Management erstmals untrennbar mit dem Windows-Kernel verbunden, was dazu führt, dass DRM nicht nur ständig aktiv ist, sondern seine Funktion auch auf jede im Computer vorgehende Aktion anwendbar ist. Lizenzeinschränkungen Die Vista-Endkundenlizenz (EULA) für einen PC sah in der veröffentlichten Version eine Beschränkung der Installation auf nur einen originären Rechner vor. In Verbindung mit der Hardwareerkennung des Systemes hätten umfangreiche Aufrüstungen somit automatisch den Neukauf der Lizenz erfordert. Diese Beschränkung wurde nach massivem Protest fallen gelassen. Für die beiden Heimanwender-Versionen Home Basic und Home Premium gilt die Beschränkung, dass diese generell nicht in einer virtuellen Maschine eingesetzt werden dürfen, wie zum Beispiel unter Parallels, das auf einem Apple-Rechner den simultanen Betrieb von Windows und OS X ermöglicht. Diese Funktionalität ist erst in den höherpreisigen Business- oder Ultimate-Lizenzen enthalten.Beschränkungen der Lizenz (nzz.ch) Als Erklärung für das Verbot gibt Microsoft an, dass die Virtualisierung nur für Geschäftskunden von Belang sei. Diese Klausel soll jedoch in Europa unwirksam sein, da sie gegen geltendes Recht verstößt. Andere Bestimmungen des Lizenzvertrages verbieten dem Kunden, die Symbole, Bilder, Töne und Medien der Software mit anderen zu teilen (Punkt 3c), oder weisen darauf hin, dass in der Grundeinstellung als akute Gefährdung beurteilte Software automatisch vom Rechner gelöscht werde (Punkt 6). Dies bezieht sich auf das Defender-Modul, welches den Rechner vor „verringerter Leistung und Sicherheitsbedrohungen durch Spyware und andere potenziell unerwünschte Software“ schützen soll. Dies könne zur Folge haben, dass auch andere Programme nicht mehr funktionierten und auch „erwünschte“ Software gelöscht werde. Zusammenarbeit mit Geheimdiensten Große Aufmerksamkeit erregten Vorwürfe, dass Microsoft bei der Entwicklung von Vista intensiv mit Geheimdiensten wie der NSA zusammengearbeitet habe. Microsoft bestätigt diese Zusammenarbeit, bestreitet aber energisch, dass der NSA im Rahmen des PATRIOT Act eine Hintertür verschafft wurde. Nach Angaben des Pressesprechers von Microsoft wurden auf diese Weise lediglich nach Angriffsmöglichkeiten auf das Vista-System gefahndet, um es damit sicherer zu gestalten. Weitere Angaben zur Gestaltung der Zusammenarbeit mit der NSA lehnt Microsoft ab. Wie unter anderem die Washington Post berichtet,Manager-Magazin zum Einsatz der NSA bei Microsoft waren zwei verschiedene Teams der National Security Agency bei der Vista-Entwicklung beteiligt. Während ein Team nach Angriffsmöglichkeiten auf Vista-Systeme gesucht hat, arbeitete das andere Team an der Verbesserung der Vista-Konfiguration, um Angriffe besser abwehren zu können. Nach Angaben von Microsoft wurde dabei keine sog. „Hintertür“ zum Belauschen des weltweit stattfindenden Datenaustausches geschaffen. Thomas Baumgärtner, zuständig für Sicherheit bei Microsoft, im Gespräch mit sueddeutsche.de: „Es gibt keine wie auch immer geartete Hintertür in unseren Programmen.“Widersprüchliche Aussagen zur Überwachungsfunktion bei Vista Im Jahr 1999 hatte es schon einmal Diskussionen über eine mögliche Hintertür in verschiedenen Windows-Versionen gegeben, nachdem ein Sicherheitsexperte berichtet hatte, eine solche gefunden zu haben.SPIEGEL-Online Artikel zur Zusammenarbeit mit der NSA Microsoft wies den Vorwurf seinerzeit als „Sturm im Wasserglas“ zurück. Die angebliche Hintertür diente nach Unternehmensangaben lediglich dazu, digitale Signaturen von Unternehmen zu überprüfen. Androhung auf Auslieferungsstopp durch die EU Ende März 2006 hat die Europäische Union Microsoft mit einem Verkaufsstopp gedroht, falls weiterhin die Auflagen der EU (etwa die Offenlegung der Kommunikationsschnittstellen des Betriebssystems und der Bürosoftware) nicht beachtet würden.www.it-analysis.com berichtet am 4. April 2006 EU droht MS mit Verkaufsverbot (Englisch) Kompatibilität von Aero-Glass und OpenGL Der ursprüngliche OpenGL-1.1-Software-Emulator-Treiber von Windows XP wird in Vista durch einen OpenGL-1.4-D3D-Translator mit Hardware-Beschleunigung ersetzt. Die vollen OpenGL-Möglichkeiten lassen sich weiterhin nur mit einem zur Grafikkarte gehörenden OpenGL-Treiber erreichen. Falls dazu ein Windows-XP-Treiber verwendet wird, wird der Aero-Glass-Modus deaktiviert. Dies gilt allerdings nur für die gleichzeitige Darstellung von DirectX und OpenGL, also bei der Darstellung der OpenGL-Anwendung im Fenster, wie das etwa bei CAD-Arbeiten üblich ist, Vollbildanwendungen, die den OpenGL-Treiber des Grafikkartenherstellers verwenden, sollen auch von einem Aero-Glass-Desktop gestartet und in vollem Umfang genutzt werden können. Für die volle OpenGL-Unterstützung auch im Fenster und gleichzeitig aktiven Aero-Glass-Modus sind neue Vista-Treiber für die Grafikkarte erforderlich. Ursprünglich plante Microsoft, auf diese Möglichkeit zu verzichten, sah sich aber nach Protesten gezwungen, auch in der neuesten Windows-Version OpenGL vollständig zu unterstützen. Applikationen Die internen Windows-Applikationen wie WordPad, Editor (Notepad), Taschenrechner aus Windows 3.1 bis XP wurden nahezu unverändert übernommen, es wurden hier keinerlei Verbesserungen angekündigt. Ebenso ist in Windows Vista kein eigenes Programm zur Anzeige von PDF-Dateien und keine Möglichkeit, typische CD-Images zu brennen oder diese zu lesen bzw. zu mounten, enthalten (die nötigen Funktionen sind aber in Vista enthalten und können durch Anwendungen von Drittherstellern benutzt werden). Hyperterminal entfällt ersatzlos. Hybridfestplatte Microsoft setzt sich mit Windows Vista stark für die Einführung von Hybridfestplatten ein. Ab Herbst 2007 dürfen Notebooks nur noch mit dem Vista-Prüfsiegel versehen werden, wenn sie eine Hybrid-Festplatte enthalten. Hybridfestplatten sind vor allem durch starke Energieeinsparungen sowie Geschwindigkeitserhöhungen bei zufälligen Speicherzugriffen für Notebooks geeignet, da es hier auf jedes Watt ankommt. Die begrenzte Anzahl von Schreibzyklen der in Hybridfestplatten verbauten Flash-Speicherzellen könnte die Lebensdauer solcher Festplatten jedoch stark einschränken. Kopie von Apple Microsoft wird vorgeworfen, in Vista viele neue Funktionen des Betriebssystems Mac OS X v.10.4 übernommen zu haben, so zum Beispiel die Suchfunktion Spotlight, die in Vista im Startmenü integriert ist, oder das Programm Dashboard Widgets, das in Windows den Namen Microsoft Gadgets trägt und (zumindest optisch) sehr stark am Programm von Apple orientiert zu sein scheint. Dem wird gegenübergestellt, dass Apple durch die lange Entwicklungsphase sowie die frühen Veröffentlichungen von Longhorn- bzw. Vista-Funktionen genügend Zeit hatte, um diese in ihren Produkten auf den Markt zu bringen, bevor Vista in den Verkauf kam. Upgrade-Verbot in US-Ministerien Das US-Verkehrsministerium (DOT) hat im Januar 2007 seinen Mitarbeitern ein Upgrade auf Windows Vista, Office 2007 und Internet Explorer 7 untersagt. Als Begründung wird angegeben, dass kein Anwendungsszenario (weder aus technischer, noch aus ökonomischer Sicht) für einen Einsatz von Vista spricht. Dagegen gebe es viele Gründe, die gegen ein Upgrade auf Microsoft Vista sprechen. Microsoft will in einer ersten Reaktion den Zuständigen des Ministeriums die Software noch einmal erklären.Memorandum des US-Verkehrsministerium zum Verbot von Vista (PDF)] Ein ähnliches Verbot wurde im US-Luftfahrtministerium (FAA) erlassen. DPM-Schnittstelle (DPMI) Die „DOS Protected Mode Interface“-Schnittstelle wurde auf maximal 32 MByte begrenzt, was den Einsatz von DOS-Programme, welche mit (älteren) GCC-Versionen kompiliert wurden, unnötig einschränkt. Neuere Versionen der GCC nutzen diese Schnittstelle nicht mehr. Lokalisierung Wie die Zeitschrift c’t berichtete, fiele die Qualität der Übersetzung gegenüber anderen Microsoft-Produkte deutlich ab, da viele Texte und Dialoge verwirrend, uneinheitlich oder durch komplexe Wortschöpfungen unverständlich seien.Kritik an der Lokalisierung, c’t-Meldung auf heise.de Kritik des PC-Herstellers Acer Gianfranco Lanci, Präsident des PC-Herstellers Acer, hat im Juli 2007 öffentlich das Microsoft-Betriebssystem Vista kritisiert, weil es keine Impulse zum Kauf von neuen PCs mit dem neuen Betriebssystem gegeben hat, im Gegensatz zu früheren Betriebssystemversionen von Windows. Acer: "Die gesamte Industrie ist enttäuscht über Windows Vista" (Heise-Meldung vom 23. Juli 2007) DirectX 10 Kritiker werfen Microsoft vor dass diese die neue Version der Programmierschnittstelle DirectX nicht für ältere Versionen von Windows verfügbar machen um vor allem Computerspieler und Grafiker zum Umstieg auf Windows Vista zu zwingen. Microsoft selbst begründet diesen Schritt damit, dass DirectX 10 zu tief in das Betriebssystem eingreift, um dieses mit vertretbarem technischem Aufwand auch für ältere Versionen von Windows bereitzustellen. Kritik von Greenpeace Die Umweltorganisation Greenpeace befürchtet einen starken Anstieg des weltweiten Elektronik-Abfalls, da Windows Vista wegen der hohen Systemanforderungen auf vielen älteren Desktop-PCs nicht laufen wird und eine breite Zahl von Benutzern daher zu einem Neukauf bewegt werden. Eine Steigerung der Verkäufe um mehr als 50% gegenüber dem Vorjahr wird erwartet. Greenpeace empfiehlt in diesem Zusammenhang den eigenen PC aufzurüsten statt neu zu kaufen oder auf Windows Vista ganz zu verzichten.Greenpeace-Meldung wegen befürchtetem Anstieg des Elektronik-Abfall Sonstiges Nach einer Schätzung des US-amerikanischen Wirtschaftsmagazins BusinessWeek hatte Microsoft fünf Jahre lang rund 10.000 Angestellte für das Projekt eingesetzt und etwa 10 Milliarden Dollar in die Entwicklung investiert.Dean Takahashi: „Why Vista might be the last of its kind“, Seattle Times, 4. Dezember 2006 Microsoft selbst beziffert die Kosten für die Entwicklung auf 6 Milliarden Dollar. Der interne Codename während der Entwicklungsphase lautete Longhorn, nach einer Bar in der Nähe des Skiorts Whistler-Blackcomb. Manche halten den Namen Vista für eine Anspielung auf die Versionsnummer 6.0 (römisch: Ⅵ). Der neuen Systemschriftart Segoe hat das Europäische Amt für Marken, Muster und Modelle in Alicante in der derzeit vorliegenden Form den Musterschutz versagt, denn die Schrift erfülle nicht die Bedingung der Neuerung. Segoe sei optisch als identisch zur Schrift Frutiger von Linotype zu beurteilen. Entgegen früheren Ankündigungen von Microsoft wird Windows Vista in den Client-Versionen noch keine Unterstützung für die EFI-Technologie integriert haben. Dies trifft sowohl auf 32-Bit- als auch auf 64-Bit-Versionen zu. Der BIOS-Nachfolger soll erst von einer überarbeiteten 64-Bit-Version des Vista-Betriebssystems unterstützt werden. Trotz des angekündigten hohen Sicherheitsstandards demonstrierte die aus Polen stammende Forscherin Joanna Rutkowska im Rahmen der diesjährigen Hackerkonferenz Black HatVortrag zu Blue Pill auf www.blackhat.com eine Möglichkeit, in einer früheren Beta-Version von Vista Sicherheitsmechanismen zu umgehen; sie nutzte hierbei Methoden von Rootkits und der Virtualisierung. Dabei machte sich die Forscherin eine Lücke in der Treiberüberprüfung zunutze. Inzwischen ist dieser Angriff nicht mehr erfolgreich, Rutkowska kritisierte MicrosoftInterview von Rutkowksa bei www.winfuture.de jedoch dafür, den einfachsten Weg gewählt zu haben, anstatt das Problem zu beseitigen. Die neueste DirectX-Version 10 erschien ausschließlich für Windows Vista. Der Name Vista zog in Lettland den Spott auf sich: Dort bedeutet Vista „Hühnchen“ oder auch „alte Jungfer“.Vista in Lettland ein Lacher Netzzeitung vom 13. Sep 2006 Literatur * Microsoft Windows Vista – Die Neuerungen im Überblick (Microsoft Press) * Microsoft Windows Vista – Das Handbuch (Microsoft Press) * Microsoft Windows Vista Auf einen Blick (Microsoft Press) Weblinks * Offizielle Windows-Vista-Website von Microsoft (englisch) * Deutsche Windows-Vista-Website * Microsoft Windows Vista Developer Center – Entwickler-Informationen über Windows Vista auf MSDN (englisch) * Vista – was macht den Umstieg attraktiv? Onlineartikel und Analyse * EU-Entscheidung vom 12. Juli 2006 gegen Microsoft